


Denim

by Melaniemia



Series: Reimagined Little Moments [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Denim, Diagon Alley, F/F, Flirting, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Jeans, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Romance, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melaniemia/pseuds/Melaniemia
Summary: The denim shorts curved around her body in the most enticing way, making it difficult for Draco to focus on anything else. He'd seen muggle attire before, but it never looked as good as it did on her that hot, summer afternoon in Diagon Alley
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Reimagined Little Moments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Denim

Hermione decided to venture out into Diagon Alley early for her school supplies. It was her final year at Hogwarts and she only needed a few items, but she was looking forward to spending the day with Harry. She absolutely loved the Weasley's; and spending time in their loving home was a welcomed breath of fresh air. However, between the twins daily pranks and the constant bickering between the siblings, Harry and Hermione were both ready for a break. They dressed comfortably in muggle attire before apparating to the center of the busy streets early that Saturday morning. Summer was nearing an end but the humidity made them thankful they dressed for the weather. Harry had on a pair of khaki shorts with a plain navy blue t shirt, his empty school bag over his shoulder for the new books he would be picking up.

Hermione had her hair pulled back in a high ponytail, a few curls escaping to frame her face. She'd decided on a short pair of light, denim shorts and a tight red tank top. Her small beaded bag was across her chest as they walked arm in arm down the cobblestone streets.

"I'm fairly certain you don't want to browse Quidditch supplies. Want to meet at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour? " Harry offered as they stopped outside Flourish and Blotts.

"You're only saying that because you know better then to step foot into a bookshop with me." she grinned, already looking through the expansive front window at the new releases.

"Take your time and browse. I know Ron and I always give you a hard time about how studious you are, but I think you're brilliant. Enjoy the day. I'll meet you in an hour for a drink. First round's on me." He kissed her cheek before crossing the street to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Hermione was deeply engrossed in a new Potion's tomb currently open in her lap when a shadow dimmed her light. She'd picked the secluded sofa near the large window with the intention of enjoying the bright sunlight streaming in. When it was blocked, she looked up to see what had caused the change. When she saw Draco Malfoy a few feet away, trailing his index finger over the spines of the books as he browsed the low shelf nearby.

She lowered her head once more, hoping to avoid confrontation with her school bully so early in the day. Her eyes stayed focused on the letters but she couldn't help watching from her peripheral vision as Blaise Zabini joined his friend near the stacks.

"How long do you plan on perusing dusty, old books for. Come on, I saw a group of witches near Eeylops Owl Emporium. Much prettier to look at then whatever is in here." he smacked his friend on the shoulder before his eyes scanned the store, landing on her. She turned the page, staring hard at the words in front of her. Her hopes of being left alone were dashed as the dark skinned wizard made his way over.

"I stand corrected. Plenty of pretty things to look at right here." He towered over here, causing her to snap her book shut and surrender her attention.

"Can I help you with something, Zabini?" she sneered, crossing her arms over her chest as the book lay forgotten in her lap.

"Just enjoying the view." he said, a harmless smirk playing across his lips. She felt his eyes as they skimmed her bare legs much too slowly. Draco walked over to his friend, smacking him in the back of the head with the heavy tomb of anti-venom's he had in hand.

"Do you plan on asking her out?" Draco asked lazily. His steel eyes found her dark brown ones, keeping her attention even as he direction his question at Blaise.

"She's a Muggleborn." Blaise said with a laugh, effectively answering the question.

"Then let the girl read and stop wasting your breath." he urged, shoving his best friend roughly between the shoulders towards the exit.

"Those legs though." she heard Blaise mutter with amazement, turning back around to look at her one last time before Draco punched his arm and pushed him out the front door.

"Go find your newest wife at the pet shop and let me browse in peace." Draco said with a laugh, shaking his head as he walked back over to the potion texts near Hermione.

"Sorry about him." he said from across the room, his eyes roaming over the titles on the thick, leather spines. Hermione was certain he wasn't gracing her with an apology, so she opened the book on her lap again, rereading the same sentence for the fifth time. A few minutes later when he suddenly occupied the space beside her on the small sofa, she kept her eyes glued to the parchment in front of her.

"He doesn't have much tact when it comes to woman." He continued, skimming the pages on anti-venom's leisurely. "Blaise is under the impression that no witch can resist his charms." When Hermione finally chanced a look at the wizard sitting to her right, he looked to be fully captivated by the text in his hands.

She turned her head down again, turning the page even though the previous one remained unread. "That was meant to be charming?" she drawled, crossing her legs as her shorts rode up her thigh.

Malfoy laughed quietly beside her. "He certainly thinks so. Although, I'm not sure what self respecting witch would want to date someone who treats them like a slag."

"As I'm given to understand, the girls who date Blaise Zabini aren't exactly overflowing with self respect." she shot back, giving up on her reading and closing the book in her lap, turning her attention to the tall blonde beside her. She was surprised to find his novel already closed, his eyes locked on hers with a grin.

"Best he doesn't waste his time on you then, yea?" he teased, reaching over to lift the cover of her book with curiosity. "That's an interesting read. The author really delves into the importance between potency of magical creature ingredients with how well they are cared for."

"Surprised you are interested in anything that talks about treating something with love and respect." she countered, her words lacking any bite. He laughed lightly in response, gracing her with a shrug before he stood.

"I'm not 11 years old anymore. You'll find I've learned to be much more respectful. Which is why, instead of being like my mate there, I'll simply tell you what I think instead of staring at you like a creep." He slipped the book into his leather satchel before slinging it back over his shoulder and staring down at her.

"You have very nice legs, Granger. Enjoy the book." He was almost out the door when she called back to him.

"Enjoy the witches at Eeylops." she said with a small smirk, heading over to the counter for her purchase.

Draco laughed, his straight, white teeth lining his mouth handsomely. "I'm more of a wing man for Blaise. I prefer my witches well read."

She sat across from Harry, the two of them enjoying a butterbeer with the words still whirling around inside her brain.  
  


"You ok, Hermione? You seem distracted." Her friend asked, ordering another round as the waitress took their empty glasses.

"I had an odd run-in with Malfoy at Flourish and Blotts." she mentioned, her mouth turning up at the corner when Harry's eyes flashed.

"Did he say something to upset you?" his eyes narrowed.

"The opposite, actually. Without you and Ron there, he was actually quite kind towards me."

Harry instantly relaxed, thanking the hostess as their drinks arrived. "That's not surprising. Now that his father is in Azkaban, he probably thinks he has a chance with you." he laughed at the thought.

"I don't know why he would have an interest in me. Doesn't he need to marry some stuck up, pureblood witch to fill some archaic family tradition.

"Without his father around, Malfoy's actually been a pretty decent bloke. I've run into him a few times since the end of the war and he's not so bad. Asks about you sometimes."

"Probably just bummed I'm still alive." she joked lightly, taking a long pull from her glass.

"He usually wants to know if you're seeing anyone." Harry arched a brow in her direction with a knowing smirk. She kicked his shin with a stern expression of her own.

"You're so full of it, Harry." She finished off her drink, ordering another as the bell dinged above the entrance. It was early afternoon, the pub pretty empty so they both looked towards the door without much thought. When they saw the two Slytherin men head up to the bar, Hermione sunk back into her seat. Harry laughed before she swatted at him, her best friend laughing loudly enough to draw the attention of the two new patrons.

"Stop hitting me." Harry laughed, avoiding her small fists as he backed further into the cozy booth. She didn't have much reach, the two of them laughing as they continue to catch up.

She found it difficult to keep her eyes forward, feeling Malfoy's hard stare on the side of her face from time to time as an hour passed. The Gryffindor's finished their final drinks before gathering their belongings, heading towards the bar to settle the tab.

"Good to see you, mate." Harry said, clapping Malfoy on the shoulder as they leaned against the bar, waiting for their waitress to cash them out.

"Potter, getting drunk in the middle of the day." His mocking tone was dulled by the polite smile that graced his lips. "I like your style."

The booming laugh that escaped the dark haired mans throat was enough to alert the small group to his inebriation. "Hermione and I try to find any excuse to escape the herd of Weasley's when we can. We love them, but sometimes it's good to get out and spend time, just the two of us." He explained, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her in for a side hug, kissing the top of her head.

"Oh, get off me." She shoved him away with a laugh, signaling the witch across the bar as she stood, much more sober and ready to pay.

"It's already been taken care of, loves. Enjoy the rest of your day." The woman's kind, pink colored eyes flashed at them before going back to a pair of customers on the other end of the booth.

"It's nice to see you two." Blaise commented, tilting his head in their direction before placing his hand on Draco's back. "I'm going outside for a smoke."

"Did you pay our tab?" Harry asked, confused.

"It's nothing." Malfoy waved away their combined attempts at refusal.

"That was very kind of you, Malfoy. Thank you." Hermione said, grabbing her friends arm to sling over her shoulder as he swayed on his feet.

She felt his eyes skim over her bare legs for the second time that day, his eyes burning a trail as they went. By the time his stare dragged up to her face, she was flushed, her cheeks tinged pink from his attention or the alcohol, she couldn't be sure.

"Maybe next time you crave an escape, you could come to my place." He suggested easily, taking a pull from his short tumbler glass filled with dark amber liquid.

"I wouldn't mind hearing what you know about anti-venom's." She answered back casually, a knowing smirk across his lips. "Unless this is just because I'm standing here in muggle clothing, which to you Purebloods, is the same as being stark naked."

"I mean, you are half naked, Hermione. It's hot as fuck out here today." Harry interrupted, earning a slap on the back of his head from the curly haired brunette.

"Completely naked is more the look I was hoping for by the end of the night, but I'll take what I can get." Malfoy arched a perfect brow at her, his steel eyes hard on hers.

She shrugged, looking at him over her shoulder as she pulled Harry towards the door. "Depends how well you can cook." She smiled at him once more before they disappeared, back on the busy streets of Diagon Alley.

"Do you have a date with Malfoy?" Harry asked, still leaning on her casually for support. "A naked date?" He added, going along without argument as she steered him towards Honeydukes.

"It was just banter. He knows I'm staying at the Burrow. I doubt he will be sending an invitation for naked cooking anytime soon." She laughed, browsing for treats while Harry found his feet well enough to do the same.

By the time they stepped out of the fireplace, it was early evening, and the house was buzzing with activity. The twins stood at the top of the winding staircase, tossing down popping stink bug candies from the landing. Ginny and Ron played chess at the long kitchen table while Molly berated Fred and George for the ruckus.

"Good to be home." Harry smiled, heading upstairs with Hermione to drop off their purchases in the bedroom they were currently sharing. Hermione set her tiny beaded bag full of new items on the bed while Harry tossed his bags on the pile of blankets he was currently using as a makeshift bed on the floor.

Fred peaked his head in, an eyebrow raised in Hermione's direction. When a moment passed and no words escaped him, she looked at him with derision. "I swear, if you put dye in my shampoo again, I'm going to end your life." She snapped, tossing a pillow at him which he easily dodged. When he stepped back into the room, his tall frame leaning against the doorway, she regarded him carefully. Harry sat on her bed while she stood, unpacking her things.

"Strangest thing happened while the two of you were out." He started, a playful grin pulling at his lips. "An owl came with a letter addressed to Hermione. And you wont believe the seal used to close the envelope."

Harry's attention was peaked while his studious friend continued unpacking and organizing her books in small stacks against the headboard. Fred laughed at her lack of interest, choosing instead to go into the kitchen and fetch the still waiting bird. When he came back into their room, the owl perched on his knuckles, she finally turned her head in the animals direction.

"I've never seen that owl before. Who's it from?" She asked, eyes narrowed in confusion as she met him in the doorway, reaching out to stroke the dark brown birds face.

  
  


"Well, now that you ask, sweet, innocent, Hermione." Fred goaded, tapping her nose playfully. "This is Draco Malfoy's owl, if the seal is any indication." He withdrew an envelope from the pocket of his cloak, thrusting it in her direction. Before she could grab it, Harry snatched it from Fred hand and turned it over, looking at the wax imprint at the close.

  
  


"Harry James Potter, it's rude to grab other peoples mail." She snapped, grabbing it back from him and sitting on the end of her bed. She examined the envelope for a moment before raising her eyes to the men surrounding her.

  
  


"Don't you two have something better to do then stand there? Go on, shoo." She said, waving them out the door.

  
  


Once she was alone, she turned the letter only, carefully ripping across the wax engraved with a scripted D.M. Her eyes trailed over the words, her stomach tight with anxiety as she read.

  
  


_Granger,_

  
  


_Whether it was the alcohol talking or your sober mind, I thought it was important to say my words were genuine. At the risk of seeming too eager, I would very much like to see you tonight. Drinks at my place this evening?_

  
  


_DM_

  
  


At the bottom was a post thought, informing her that his wards would let her apparate into his home. Her reservations towards going back to the Manor were eased as she read on, learning he now lived on his own near Diagon Alley.

  
  


Ginny knocked once on the entryway before sliding inside, eyeing her friend cautiously. "Heard some interesting news from Fred downstairs." She started, eyes shining with mischief.  
  
  


Hermione folded the letter casually, tossing it on her quilted mattress. "What news is that?" She questioned innocently, holding her friends stare.

  
  


The redheaded girl was unable to keep the ruse up any longer, rushing towards the bed and bouncing on her heels excitedly. "Do you plan on sleeping with Draco Malfoy sometime in the future?" The words tumbled from her mouth before she could phrase them more delicately. Hermione laughed easily in response, patting her friends shoulder lightly.

  
  


"Help me figure out what to wear?" She asked, earning an excited squeal from Ginny.


End file.
